A Fairytale's Punishment
by Annie Ember
Summary: Cold and shivering, she waited for someone. She wanted to be with someone, anyone who would accept her. What could she do when all she wanted was a fairytale? A LaviXOC story & extras. Strong Language/intense violence/maybe sexual content
1. Just The Beginning

**A Fairytale's Punishment**

**Just the Beginning (Chapter 01)**

* * *

**A/N: My first -Man fanfic, so please be nice. This story is a Lavi x OC story, and hinting on some other characters. It may refer to some fairytales in some chapters and it may not, just be aware of that so you don't get confused. That is also why my story's name is a fairytale's punishment.**

* * *

_**xx**-**xx**_

_Did you ever feel?_

_Feel like you wanted to break?_

_Break away?_

_Away from this world?_

_World without feeling?_

_Feeling of being free?_

_Free from this entire mess?_

_**xx**-**xx**_

* * *

_She stood there cold and shivering as she waited. She waited for someone not knowing who it might be; all she did was stand and stare. All she wanted was to be with someone anyone, anyone who would accept her. What could she do when all she wanted was a fairytale?_

I tried to scream as loud as I could for someone to help me but no sound would come out. It was like being confined into a room and watching a black and white movie. I couldn't move, my legs were heavy, and I couldn't breathe. I started to cry. _Why is this happening to me?_ I was starting to suffocate from the feel of claustrophobia. All of a sudden I see a little boy wearing a small coat running towards me. When he finally reached me he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He spoke to me but I couldn't hear the words he was saying. Just as I thought I was about to choke and die my surroundings started to regain colour and sound returned. The boy smiled and took my hand as he said to me once again, "Live for today because tomorrow may never come, love what you have right now because it may disappear, and believe me because I only want to see a smile on your face." I started to tremble and my heart started to hurt. I stared into his eyes to look for something. I was looking for an answer to my pain, and I found it.

I suddenly woke up. I knew it was a dream from the beginning but it felt so real. Would I ever find that boy again? My body felt numb, probably from sleeping too long. Ever since my mother had passed away my father was very much indulged in his work and had left to travel the world for it. I have felt so lonely ever since but I have a reason to still go on, those words that boy spoke to me that day. He was so sincere about it and made me feel like I wasn't really alone in the world. "I will keep smiling for you." I whispered softly to myself. I slowly slid out of my bed for another day. I grabbed my clothes and put them on as I brushed my teeth. My name is Aka Sakura and I am 16 years old. I have no siblings, my father is travelling around the world and my mother had passed away. I don't really have much, only what I really need. I have medium dark brownish red hair and brown eyes, and I wear glasses. The glasses bother me sometimes so I have to wear contacts. My lifestyle may seem very poor and sad but I'm actually very happy with it. I don't need a lot of food because I'm only one person and having a TV and such is just a waste if I'm not going to use it. It's pretty normal to me.

I finally finished getting ready. I was heading out to go find the Black Order. My father had been teaching me about innocence and whatnot. I have a parasitic anti-akuma weapon that is located in my brain. I can create illusions that become real and form weapons from it so that I can destroy the akuma. I still don't fully understand the whole akuma concept, but I am willing to do it for my father. My father told me to not to be around boys or a white haired boy in particular so I have to disguise myself as a boy. I really think it's a silly idea but I guess it makes more sense, since the boys won't like me and the more I talk to girls and hang out with them they would only think I am into them. Or maybe I'm just over thinking this. It doesn't really matter because I just want to make my father happy and proud of me. I grabbed my cloak and a hat to cover my hair. Just in case, I'll wear a blindfold so I won't be that recognizable. I can see through the blindfold but others can't see my eyes. I hope they got the note that my father had sent to them, or they may think I'm an intruder. I think it's kind of strange to disguise your daughter as a boy and then lie to the people there telling them that my father is my master. I really can't make sense of it all, and I think I just might be able to soon. I took a deep breath and walked out the house.

The fresh air was good for me; I'm really prone to getting sick. Right now it's about mid-spring, but it's still quite cold outside. Wrapping my arms around myself I headed in the direction of town. No one would be able to recognize me now, but it's not like I had any friends here anyways. I live closer to the forest so not many people go out there. As I walked through the busy streets many people were giving me funny looks. I overheard a couple saying to each other, "Is that a foreigner? He's so strange!", and another saying, "I bet that person is a thief, he has the look, and we shouldn't get to close to him." _I'm that strange? Do I really look that bad? Well at least I got the looking like a boy part right; I just wish they wouldn't judge me like that. I wouldn't steal if my life depended on it!_ I furiously kept walking without stopping to listen anymore.

I had finally reached the train that was supposed to take me to the Black Order. _Hah~ Finally I can rest, I really wonder how long this train ride will be. _I rested my head on the back of the chair and relaxed as the train moved. All of a sudden three strange looking people jumped into the train while it was moving. _Holy shit! Don't they know how to use a door? _They wore black and white outfits with a cross on one side of it; one of them had a strange marking on his face and the other an eye patch as well as a person in a white coat following them. _Well,_ I thought to myself,_ as long as they don't bother me I'm fine with it. _I smirked at my own comment. Then I overheard them talking, the one with the eye patch spoke, "Allen! I'm so glad to be going back home. It's been awhile."

"Lavi, it's only been a week. Besides, it's nice going out once in little while."

"Yeah, once in a little while! We've been going on missions every other week; don't you think it's time we get some time to ourselves?" The boy with the strange marking on his face, Allen, just shook his head and walked away.

"Allen! Wait for me!" Then the boy with the eye patch, Lavi, ran after him. _What strange people, I'm glad I won't be meeting them anytime soon. _ Just as I thought that, that Lavi boy ran into me. _Crash! _ "Hey! That hurt, you know?" I said as I rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to catch up to my friend." Lavi started to look guilty, so I decided to let him go.

"Well, just remember the place you're in next time, and there are others you could have hurt."

"Y-yes I will! Thank you." Lavi jumped up, bowed his head and walked off. _How old was that boy? He couldn't have acted a little more mature? Damn it, another way to ruin my nice quiet trip! Thank God that's over now._

The train stopped and it was my stop. As I was about to hop off of the train, I noticed those people again; this time trying to ignore them. The moment I got off I knew exactly where to go. The building that towered over the entire town was hard not to miss. It's dark and grim exterior made it look like death was upon us. I started to head towards the tower. _Damn this thing is tall, why is it so huge anyways? _I tried to look around for stairs or something, until realizing they didn't have one. _They don't have a way up either? This isn't a fun house here! _Getting a little irritated I used my innocence. _Innocence activate! _ I created a staircase so I could get up the place. When I finally reached the tower I was tired and grasping for air. _Why is this place built so far and high up? _I stared at the door for awhile not knowing what to do, so I decided to knock on it. Suddenly, the wall jumped out at me and the next thing I knew a big pair of eyes were staring it me.

"Who are you?" It asked. I was scared senseless and just kept staring.

"Who is this person Komui?"

"I don't know." Through a speaker I heard a voice.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

I hesitated. "I-I-I'm…M-m-my…"

"Gatekeeper is this person safe?" I felt something on me. Apparently the thing known as the Gatekeeper was scanning me.

"I can't seem to scan this person! Is it an akuma?" I jumped at that word and spoke in my boy voice, "I am not an akuma! I was sent by General Cross Marian! I'm his apprentice; he even sent a letter to you."

"What is your name boy?"

"My name is Kazuki Sakura."

"Kazuki Sakura? Oh! Yes, Cross did send me a letter about you, but he didn't tell me you were…Never mind! Let him in." _I should sue this place for harassment, it was very terrifying. Trying to give me a heart attack! _The doors opened and a boy stood there waiting. I stepped back. It was that red-headed eye patch boy I met earlier. _So is that the exorcist uniform I heard about? Shit this is not going to be a good day._

"Oi! Kazuki? I never thought you would be an exorcist! Welcome to the Black Order." He smiled sweetly to me. _Oh great, the idiot is actually being nice. _I walked right past him and didn't look at him.

"K-kazuki?" He looked a little bit shocked. I scoffed at him and kept walking. He started to follow after me.

"Uh, Kazuki do you know where you're going?" He spoke rather curiously.

"I'm looking for my master." I said trying not to waste my time with this fool.

"You mean General Cross?" he said.

"Of course, who else would I be looking for?" I said getting a little irritated.

"Sorry, but he's…been missing for a long while."

"What? I need to talk with him right away! He told me he would be here." I started to get really angry.

Something in my heart just stopped. _He's not here? H-he told me, he would be waiting for me here! H-he lied, and he's never coming back! Just like mother._ I began to well up. _Was he really going to break his promise and not be here? But, maybe he has work to do; he's always been very busy. _Then the boy broke my train of thought, "Don't worry we'll find him soon, we haven't been able to track him though so if you know anything please tell us." I nodded my head slowly and kept walking. I turned to check if the boy was still there.

"Kazuki I know we haven't got off on the right foot but we should start over! Hi my name is Lavi, first in line to be the next bookman."

"Kazuki Sakura." I've heard a lot about bookmen, but I never thought I'd be able to see one. We walked around the entire building with Lavi showing me what was what, until we saw the white haired boy with the strange mark on his face.

"Oi! Allen, come here!" Lavi gestured for him to come and meet me. I soon realized that this might be the boy that my father was telling me about. White hair, weird marking on his face, short and looks like an old man. My heart skipped a beat and before I knew it I was running as far away as I could from him. If my father told me to stay away from him then he may be a really bad person. I just kept running.

"Hey Allen I want you to meet…Huh? He's gone!"

"You mean the person that was just beside you?"

"Yeah…Where'd he go off to?"

"I saw him running away like he saw the scariest thing ever."

"Maybe he saw you…"

"Lavi it was probably you."

"Hmph!"

I kept running, when I suddenly bumped into someone. "Ow, ow, ow." I said as I tried to get up, but instead there was a heavy item on my body. A man that looked awfully like a woman started at me with anger.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" I was shocked by that remark.

"E-excuse me? If you haven't noticed, I'm the one with a blindfold on!"

"Then take it off, what do you need it for anyways?" He pulled on my blindfold and it came off. He stopped and just kept staring at me. I couldn't breathe, he found out! His face turned completely red and he got off of me.

"Y-you're a…" I ran up to him and put my hand on his mouth.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone!" I grabbed my blindfold and put it back on.

"B-but!" I turned back to him.

"No one needs to know, so please keep it a secret." He nodded but still had that look of confusion on his face. The sound of footsteps came my way. It was Lavi and that white-haired boy.

"Kazu…!" Lavi spoke. His eyes wide open and jaw dropping to the ground.

"K-K-K-Kanda! A-a-and Kazuki?" I knew he was thinking of something that totally didn't happen because the man's face, Kanda, turned even redder.

"Lavi! It's not what you think."

"How isn't it? You're barely apart from each other Kanda's face is red and you're rejecting it! Is Kanda your gay lover?" Kanda suddenly turned his embarrassment into anger, "Baka usagi! How does that make us gay lovers? You don't even know what happened!"

"Aw…that's no fun." Kanda got even more angry and began to fight with Lavi. That only left me with the white-haired boy.

"So," he began. "My name is Allen Walker. What's yours?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." He looked quite shocked.

"P-pardon?"

"You heard me, I am not allowed to talk to you. My master told me you weren't a good person."

"Your master? Who's your master?" Allen had a very serious look on his face.

"General Cross Marian." His face turned very grim and he started to laugh a very insane laugh, even Lavi and Kanda stopped fighting.

"A-are you okay Allen?"

"Me? A bad person? He's the awful one! Making me pay all those bills, endless bills! He would spend money like a madman and then fool around with many girls!"

"Allen! How dare you say that about my master? He's a kind and sweet man, and a big heart."

"Heart? He has no heart! I don't know what that bastard did to you but you should open your eyes and see him for who he is!" Rage suddenly took over my body and I created a giant axe from my mind. I took a swing at him. "Don't say that about my master!" He jumped back and activated his innocence.

"Innocence activate!" He spoke aloud. His left arm became a giant claw like thing that looked more like armour. He wore a white cape behind him and there was a mask behind his head. Obviously he was a parasitic type just like me but I didn't stop.

All I could think of was making him take back the words he just said.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic! Please R&R! ^^ Thank you!**

**Annie**


	2. Can't Remember

**A Fairytale's Punishment**

**For The Boy I Can't Remember (Chapter 02)**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my story! I'm glad that a lot of people like it! Oh and please read in 3/4 or 1/2 because that would make it look less cramped. ^^ Thank you again!**

* * *

_**xx**__-__**xx**_

_I can feel your pain_

_Like you're going insane_

_I'll save you from all of this_

_I'm sure you're in bliss_

_**xx**__-__**xx**_

* * *

I swung my axe forward planning to cut open Allen's head. Unfortunately he held it in place, trying to push it away. _He can't just say that about my father! My father is a good man…What does he even know about my father? _I pulled back and came in for another swing. Allen shouted to me, "Please Kazuki! I don't want to fight you!"

"Then take back what you said about my master!"

Allen hesitated to speak, "But what I said was true, he's a womanizer and a drunk!" I flinched when he said that, and at the same time my anger enveloped me. I would show him no mercy this time.

"Now I understand why he told me to stay away from you!" I kept swinging at him, not even letting him have a second of reaction. I noticed that he never attacked me and all he did was defend. My head began to pounding.

"Why don't you attack? Afraid you'll hurt me?" I wasn't going to let him go without a fight... a real fight.

"Kazuki, I'm really sorry I can't take back what I said but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get."

"Fine by me." I smirked as I changed our surroundings to something more suitable. The land was clear no mountains as far as the eye could see, just as I liked it, no distractions or hiding.

Lavi and Kanda watched from the sidelines, in awe of the battle. Allen came at me looking a little different he had his mask on when he didn't before. I felt a great amount of power coming towards me, but still I didn't move. "Crown clown!" Allen shouted. I jumped out of the way the last second and then slashed his back. Blood was everywhere. He winced but still got up. He flashed me a smile and then grabbed his left arm. _What the hell does he think he's doing? That's not going to help him. _I watched closely to what he was doing and immediately took back my words. As Allen grabbed his left arm it started to turn into a sword, but in the process he had to lose his left arm. He took a swing at me, obviously angry that I made him shed blood. Or maybe he was excited? Either way I think he's actually going to put up a fight. He suddenly lunged at me with his sword. My head started to pound like crazy. I managed to escape his attack but just barely. I fell backwards and everything looked blurry. I saw him coming at me but my body wouldn't respond I just laid there waiting for his attack. _Would it end like this? Could he have won the battle? _All my thoughts became jumble and I lost consciousness.

When I awoke a couple seconds later Kanda stood in front of me. "Allen stop!" He said wielding his sword.

"Kanda, why are you protecting this boy? You saw what he did to me!"

"And attacking him the same way makes you any better? You stupid bean sprout! Be a little more mature." Those words really seemed to pierce Allen's mind and then he stopped. Kanda turned around to see if I was okay.

"You're awake? Get up and get us out of this place." Everything began to blur again.

"Kazuki!" _Who was that? _

"Kazuki are you alright?"

"Get up! Don't faint on us again!" _Be strong and keep smiling, smile for me. _

"Is…that…you?" I wearily spoke. I couldn't see who was speaking, but I heard someone say those words again.

"Kazuki what's wrong?"

"L-Lavi?" I managed to get out before I lost consciousness again.

**Kanda's POV**

_Did she just call out Lavi's name? Did she know him from before? _That didn't really matter to me anymore when she lost consciousness again. This time she didn't wake up. Our surroundings began to change back to headquarters and her weapon disappeared. Lavi came running from behind.

"Kanda! We have to get him to Komui quickly!" Lavi looked anxious.

"I got it! You don't need to tell me twice." I angrily told him.

"I-is it my fault?" Allen spoke with a hint of guilt.

"Yes it's your fault. Now, can we get her to Komui?" Allen was shocked at my statement. It _was_ his fault though, he could have stopped it then and there but he didn't. What is it with those two and General Cross? I picked up Kazuki on my back and took her to Komui's office.

"Komui! We have a problem! The new guy just lost consciousness!" Lavi said.

"Yeah and it was all Allen's fault." I couldn't help but make him squirm like that.

"It wasn't my fault! Honest! He wanted to fight me so we did!"

"Tsk, tsk Allen-kun. You should have known better, he's still only a newbie." Komui responded as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"Please put him in the operating room. He is a parasitic type right?"

"H-how did you know, Komui?" Lavi said curiously.

"I have been watching him during the fight you know. It's pretty amazing what he can do. Kanda, hurry up and put him down please." Komui seemed pleased with himself.

"Damn you Komui. I'll only let you boss me around this one time."

We waited outside the operating room as Komui tried to figure out what was wrong with her. It felt like an eternity until Komui finally came out and told us what was wrong. "Well it seems like his innocence is inside his brain. No wonder why he fainted so quickly, he was using too much of his innocence at once. But obviously his anger drive kept him going even past his limits. Using it too much may cause extreme brain damage, or even cause him to experience amnesia." I stood there thinking of what Komui just said. _The innocence is_ _in her brain? She could die if she overuses it. I should tell her not to overuse it when she wakes up. _

"Komui-san, do you know what his synchronization rate is?" Allen asked.

"No, not yet. We'll have to have Hevlaska check him out." Komui seemed quite happy actually...was it because we have just found a very useful innocence? Or was it because he just likes torturing newbies? They kept talking until we heard a scream come from the other room.

**End of POV**

When I had awoken there were many wires attached to me. I gave a loud scream. _What the hell is happening? Is this what the Black Order does when you lose consciousness for an hour or two? _Some people ran into the room. It was Lavi, Kanda, Allen and some other man dressed in white.

"Kazuki are you alright?" The man in white said to me.

"Of course I'm not alright! Do you see the many wires sticking from out of my body? I'm not a freaking android you know!" The man nodded and proceeded to take out the wires.

"You need to rest for a day or two after this. You overused your innocence. You know overusing your innocence will cause you death? Or you could experience memory loss." I looked at him funny. Of course I knew that overusing my innocence was bad but I couldn't help it. I was terribly angry for some reason at Allen. Or I was just taking out my anger on Allen because my father lied to me? I looked away from everyone.

"Yes, I do know." I tried to hold in some tears that welled up in my eyes._ I do know…That's why I want to see my father, because I can't remember what he looks like. I can't remember…That's why I came here. _I moved out of the bed I was lying in and walked out of the room. Lavi had followed out after me.

_Will I get to see him…before my time is up?_ Lavi stood behind me as I stopped walking. "Kazuki…are you alright? You seem upset…" Lavi sounded worried.

"I'm fine, Lavi." I didn't dare turn around for if I do he may see me cry. I don't want to cry. I have to keep smiling for him, for the boy I can't remember. I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around me. I turned to see who it was. When I looked it was none other than Lavi himself.

"W-what are you doing, you idiot?"

He just held me and then said, "You don't have to hide your pain, I'll be here for you. You don't have to say anything." I immediately felt hot tears stream down my face. I continued to cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

"Thank you." I whispered to him quietly as I fell into a slumber, smiling.

**Lavi's POV**

I held Kazuki tight in my arms as he kept on crying. I didn't know why I did, I just did it. I can't understand why Kazuki cried or why he was so sad and I most certainly can't understand his pain. All I knew was that he needed someone to be there for him. He reminds me of a girl I met six years ago. She had also cried like this. She cried so hard that when she wanted to keep crying, no tears would come out. Kazuki began to drop into my arms; picking him up, I put him in my room so he could rest. _He looks like that girl as well, the way his face is, and the way he moved. Why, can't I get her out of my mind?_ As I headed for the door, Kazuki began to speak in his sleep.

"Please… Don't… Leave me. Why do you have to go? Are you going to leave like…? Father…" The poor kid had his father leave him. "Mom is…? Why?" He began to scream. I ran over to Kazuki to try to wake up him up.

"Kazuki! Wake up!" I felt his body jolt and then his head came colliding with mine. I fell to the floor with a bang. "Ow…" I said softly.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Lavi."

"N-no it's okay, I'm alright. You should just go back to sleep, I'll be in the library if you need me." He nodded his head and plopped back down onto the bed.

"_I hope someday I'll be able to understand you._" I whispered softly as I shut the door behind me to go to the library.

**End of POV**

I laid in bed quietly as I tried to get back to sleep. It's terrible how I can't remember the most memorable parts of my life. My eyelids became heavy and I soon drifted to sleep. Will I dream about my past again?

_ I was standing there in the middle of the living room watching the birds go by. I couldn't really see the sky because of the many trees surrounding my house but I could still see its wondrous colour. It was still warm considering it was the ending of autumn. I lived in a beautiful house in the forest with loving parents. It was like something in a fairytale nothing could really go wrong. I had finished all my chores like I usually did and was terribly bored. A ten-year-old would naturally get bored if their parents weren't home yet. I went upstairs to get my dollhouse out. I was only ten years old and this was all I could do to keep myself occupied. I took two dolls that resembled my mother and father. _

_"Let us defeat the evil together!" _

_"Yes, let us go and save the world." I said as I imitated my mother and father's voices. I giggled at my own actions. The door suddenly swung open and my mother and father were standing at the doorway. They smiled at me as they called out to me. _

_"Aka-chan." My mother said as she opened up her arms for me to hug her. I smiled happily and ran up to hug her. My father also joined the hug. _

_"You're back from your mission? Did you defeat the bad guy?" _

_My mother giggled, "Yes I did honey, and your father also helped." I turned to my dad to say something but I couldn't see his face. "Daddy? How come I can't see you?" He didn't speak. _

_"Mommy? Is there something wrong with daddy?" She didn't reply._

_The scene had changed resembling somewhat of a kitchen. My mother passed me a bucket. "Hurry and get us some water at the stream. You don't… Lost… Dark…" I couldn't hear what she was saying. My mouth was moving but no words came out. I started to move on my on and head out the door to follow my mother's orders. I fetched a pail of water from the stream nearby and hurried home. I heard terribly loud noises coming from my house. There was screaming, crying, and laughing. I ran even faster to get back to my home. When I finally reached it there my mother was being held by a giant monster. She was kicking, screaming and crying. Why was she crying? I looked over to my left and I saw my father lying on the floor. My eyes started getting wider and wider as I screamed for my father. _

_"Daddy!" I yelled loudly. The monster had heard my scream and turned my way. _

_My mother had noticed and then she yelled out something, "…activate!" My mother started to sing loudly, and the monster stopped. As she jumped out of the monster's hand she looked at me and said something I couldn't quite hear, "…love…Aka-chan." Tears started to stream down her face as a big flash of light formed around her. My father suddenly jumped up and tried to stop her but he was too late. She finally defeated the monster but she also took herself with it. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, and I felt numb._

_I ran, ran as fast as I could away, away from this terrible mess. The wolf ate my mother, but died in the end. My life felt like it was a fairytale and now... is this my punishment? I stood in the middle of the surrounding forest standing and staring, contemplating on what I should do. As it got darker and darker, snow began to fall. I was cold and alone as I waited for anyone, anyone to accept me in this state. I was crying, in the middle of nowhere, in only a small summer-like dress. I could feel my body getting colder. Everything was closing in on me. Was I going to die? I didn't care because then I would be with my mother. I saw a boy wearing a small coat running towards me as I started to drop to the ground. He spoke to me with eyes full of sorrow. What was he saying, why is he sad? I looked up at him. He tilted his head as he started to smile. He took my hand into his and said, "Live for today because tomorrow may never come, love what you have right now because it may disappear, and believe me because I only want to see a smile on your face. I may not know what you're going through but be strong and smile. You'll always have someone who cares for you." I started to tremble and my heart began to hurt. He took off his coat and gave it to me as he kissed me on the cheek. _

_"Smile." I gave him a weakly smile, crying when I did. The snowy dark scenery changed back into its peaceful and warm state. I was happy, more than happy. I didn't want it to end. He let go of me and then began to walk off. _

_"Wait! Please don't…don't go." _

_"I'm sorry but I have to. Maybe someday in the future we'll meet again." _

_"What's your name? I'm Aka." _

_"Well, Aka, I don't have a name but you can call me…"_

My eyes fluttered open; of course, I had to dream about it again. I softly whispered, "What's your name?" I got out of bed, holding onto the table that was next to it. I had realized that Lavi still hadn't come back. I walked out of the room and began searching for the missing boy. _Where did he say he was at again? ...Oh right! The library, what does he think he's doing there still? Isn't it late at night already? _I walked off to find the library. Finally reaching it I noticed that books and papers were littered everywhere. I tried walking through the piles of papers until I saw a really big mountain of books. I paused for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath I tried to remove some of the books on top of it. Suddenly, something moved.

"Ah!" I screamed.

Lavi spoke, "What? What's wrong?"

"Shit Lavi! You scared me!" I said, my heart racing fast.

"Sorry," He spoke apologetically, looking kind of guilty. He wore his usual green shirt and white pants, but this time his hair was down and he didn't wear his scarf. He looked…better this way. "So what are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you weren't in your room yet and it's practically midnight."

"You were in my bed remember? And I have a lot of studying and remembering to do, I have to read all of these books." He said as he turned around to show me.

"Oh right, then please excuse me and continue your studying." My face turned a light pink, embarrassed from ruining his studying, although he _was_ sleeping when I walked in. I couldn't help to think that I came in here for more than just finding him. I began walking when I felt a sudden pull on my wrist. I turned around and looked at Lavi. He was staring down still grabbing onto my wrist.

"Lavi…?"

"I-I can't." I heard him say.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the second chapter of A Fairytale's Punishment! I'm sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger but I just had to! Next update will be next week as always, either on a Sunday or Monday. I hope you enjoyed it o3o !**


	3. It Hurts

**A Fairytale's Punishment**

**It Hurts (Chapter 03)**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Third chapter of my story! It's starting to get exciting! Um…not to spoil anything but let's just say that Cross's first name was Marian but they call him Cross. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**xx**-**xx**_

_I can see your lonely eyes_

_Feeling like you're about to cry_

_I'll stay with you_

_Only if you stay with me too_

_**xx**-**xx**_

* * *

"I-I can't." Lavi said softly. He tightened the grip on my wrist.

"What's wrong? What do you mean you can't?" I said, starting to feel my blood circulation get cut off. He seemed like he was in a daze, he looked at the ground carefully. "Lavi, are you okay?" I said once again, this time hoping to get an answer from him. All of a sudden a book came flying at his head, breaking his trance. I looked around to who it might be.

"Lavi! Let go of the poor boy already! What are you, a shotacon*?" A panda looking-man appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey old panda! Why'd you do that? And I'm not even that old!" Lavi said angrily.

"Who're you calling old panda, you idiot!" The man said as he smacked Lavi over the head. I stood there, confused, watching their fight until the man called out to me.

"Kazuki?"

"Y-yes?" I said a little hesitant to reply to him.

"Sorry if this fool had bothered you, Kazuki."'

"N-no, that's okay I think I was bothering him more." I really didn't understand why this was happening to me.

"Don't let this idiot scare you. If you want to punch him, punch him…hard." I had to chuckle a little at that last statement he had made.

"Gramps!"

"Shut up. I need to talk to Kazuki for a minute. You stay here." I followed the old man outside the library.

"Kazuki, I am the bookman for now, until Lavi takes over. I don't have a name so you can call me Bookman. Kazuki…I know why you're here and who you are but, I'm not sure if you'll like what you find." My head started to pound again, _he knows? He knows my father? But what does he mean…?_

"And one more thing, he'll have to find out sooner or later. You were warned Aka Sakura Cross." He said as he left me. I couldn't understand what he meant. Why can't I remember? Lavi came outside the library looking around to see if the Bookman was still here before asking, "Kazuki are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

Lavi had escorted me back to his room as he ran off to the library once again. _What the Bookman said had some meaning to it, does he mean that someone will find out my secret soon? I know Kanda knows…but, he won't tell, I'm sure. He has nothing to gain from telling anyone anyways. Who will find out? Argh! I can't figure it out, my head just hurts too much. I'll just have sleep on it and in the morning I'll figure it out. I hope. _I soon fell into a deep sleep, still wondering about what Bookman said.

**Lavi's POV**

I led Kazuki back to my room as I went back to the library to study more. I don't understand why the old panda had to talk to him, but it must have been important. Why did I hold onto Kazuki earlier though? I felt like I was missing something inside me, but I just left it and went back to my research and studying. A couple of hours later I had finished. _Wow that took forever, what time is it? _Looking back on the clock behind me I noticed it was already 4 am in the morning. _Hmm I better get to bed. _I got up and walked out of the library to my room, carrying some books in my hand. When I got to my door I hesitated to open it. I was afraid; afraid of something.

I knew Kazuki was on the other side of the door but it felt like someone else on the other side. I held the doorknob tightly in my hand, shaking as I turned it slowly. Opening it, I remembered that Kazuki would still be asleep. _Phew. That saves me some time to… To do what?_ I hit myself with a book and then went into the room closing quietly so as to not wake him up. I placed the books on my desk next to my bed and sat down in the chair. I needed time to think, I needed to think about what happened earlier. I felt like I couldn't let him go for some reason, like he was a missing link. _I can't leave you. Is what I wanted to say, but why? _ I must have studying too hard, because I couldn't even remember most of what happened when I was younger. There were too many questions being asked and none of them could be answered. My mind was getting jumbled up.

All of a sudden my surroundings changed to a forest scene that I had seen before. Small fragments of a scene were playing as it switched from my room to the forest. It looked very familiar. The scene was playing but it didn't have any sound at all. I saw a little girl all by herself in the cold but then a little boy ran towards her. Suddenly the boy was walking away. I looked at him more closely; he looked vaguely familiar to someone I know. My eyes then widen at my own thought. _Was that little boy…me?_ The scene stopped as I saw Kazuki walk into the Black Order._ Is Kazuki using his innocence unconsciously?_ This could be bad for him; I'll have to wake him up. I ran up to the Kazuki that was entering the Black Order.

"Kazuki, you're dreaming and using your innocence; I can see everything that you're dreaming about right now." I said rushing a bit.

"Hey you're that idiot on the train! Why are you here?" He didn't look too pleased that I was here.

"Excuse me?" I was dumbfounded._ Is he still sleeping?_

"Don't play dumb with me. Now get out of my way." I didn't want anything bad to happen to Kazuki because he's using his innocence, so I tried to convince him again.

"Can't you even tell that you're using your innocence?"

"Don't be an idiot, not that you're not already. But I know when I'm using my innocence and when I'm not."

_Can he honestly not tell that he's using his own innocence? What would wake him up?_ I looked around the entire place trying to look for something that would wake him up. As I noticed another figure, the scene had changed before me once again. It was a dark and somewhat cold hallway. I squinted my eyes to see the figure in the shadows. The person's cries were echoed throughout the entire corridor. A small window had appeared nest to the figure and it brightened the room a bit. The person was curled up into a ball; their head in their knees and arms hugging their body tightly. I moved closer to the person. It was a frail young girl in a light bluish dress, covering most of her body. Yet, she was still shivering from the cold.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" She stopped crying for a moment to look up at me, she then looked away and quietly said, "It's cold, very cold." I didn't know what to do nor say and why was she crying? She resumed crying in her ball form, her hair covering her face as she did so. I then realized what she meant and brought her closer to me. She didn't move from her form. I remembered something important that was lost. I hesitated to speak, "Your heart is cold. It hurts to cry alone, so cry with me." She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and cried as hard as she could. I hugged her tightly, as if letting her go would shatter her.

"I'm here for you Aka and I can't leave you. I won't leave you, ever." I closed my eyes and a tear fell from my eye. It hurts.

**End of POV**

I felt something warm against my body. I opened my eyes to see Lavi holding me and crying. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. I kind of liked him holding onto me; I never wanted this to end but I couldn't help thinking that there might be something wrong. Feeling worried, I asked, "Lavi are you okay?" The breaking of dawn shone through the window.

Lavi opened his eyes and immediately let go of me, his face bright red from embarrassment. "Y-yeah." He looked at me as if I had an akuma standing on my head. The room became silent. Now this was awkward.

"Uh, thanks for letting me stay in your room and everything…" My sentence trailed off at the end.

Lavi snapped out of his trance and said, "Oh yeah, no problem. I'd be happy to help you out anytime."

I smiled at him, "Well I guess I should ask Komui what I should do next now, huh?"

"Y-yeah, he'll probably take you to Hevlaska to check out your synchronization rate with your innocence."

"Hevlaska? Who's that? And what's this synchronization rate?" Even though my father was an exorcist, he would never tell me things that weren't vital to my training, which he probably should have since I was completely lost on this.

"Well, she's…" He managed to say before Komui slammed the door open. He had a giant smile on his face as he saw me.

"I knew I'd find you in here! Now let's get going." I backed myself up against the wall gave him a weird look.

"W-why are you smiling like that?"

He towered himself over me and said, "There's nothing you need to worry about." I looked at Lavi and he gave me a weak smile before Komui took me by the arm and dragged me out.

It felt like hours when we walked through the halls of the Order to wherever our destination was. When we reached a platform kind of thing Komui stopped. "You go first. We must hurry since we're late in doing so." Pushing me towards the platform I reluctantly got on, Komui followed on after. He went towards what I guessed was a control panel. He pressed some buttons until the platform started moving downwards. I tried to keep my feet steady, but it was hard since the platform's speed kept increasing. I looked up at Komui and noticed he was giggling as he watched me struggle. _This isn't safe. I think I'm going to die! _I lost balance and fell forward; afraid I was going to slam on the floor I crossed my arms over my face. I didn't fall on my face, but I did fall on something.

When I looked up I realized that Komui was under me. I got up rather quickly and bowed my head. "S-sorry!" I couldn't have felt more embarrassed in my life.

"That's okay Kazuki." He said smiling.

The platform had stopped moving and I realized that the place was pitch black, until light shone at one particular place. I looked around me and saw five dark figures. They spoke to me, "_You possess the Innocence of God, the power of omniscience and omnipotence. We have gotten our hands on God once again._" My heartbeat started to quicken. _Who are these people?_ Komui saw me panic and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about, those are only our bosses, the commanders-in-chief." I calmed down a bit. Komui spoke once again,

"Now, please show your merit to our leaders." I was confused, _my merit? What does he mean by that?_ A bright light started to shine from behind me and then two, what seemed to be, arms grabbed me. I struggled to get free. _W-what is this? I-I can't move! _

The thing that grabbed me spoke, "I-innocence." It touched my forehead, and my innocence reacted with it.

My head started to pound like crazy. "L-let me go!"

Komui spoke in a relaxed tone, "It's no use, trying to break free, Kazuki. How is he Hevlaska? Does this apostle of God fulfill the requirements to your desire?" The thing wrapped itself around my entire body; it felt as if it were searching for something. _H-Hevlaska? Lavi was talking about- _My innocence reacted by itself and formed the axe I used in battle earlier. I let out a scream.

"I-it hurts so much, please just let me go!" I tried to cut through whatever it was, until it stopped me and made my innocence revert back.

"You overused your innocence; do not use it unnecessarily. Do not worry; I am not your enemy. Please calm down." She placed her forehead against mine and spoke, "1%... 8%... 17%... 23%... 48%... 58%..." She removed her forehead from mine and looked at me. "Your maximum synchronization rate with your innocence is 58%. That is the lowest synchronization rate I've ever seen, Komui."

"Synchronization rate? W-what is that?" I asked afraid to ask.

"Kazuki, your synchronization rate is the lifeline of your innocence activation. The lower your synchronization rate is, the harder it is to activate your weapon. And the user's life may become endangered," Komui tried to explain it calmly. _I knew that if I used my innocence too much I may die but… _"That is why you fainted earlier, not from overuse but from forcing yourself to use it. Please do not use your innocence so frequently next time." Hevlaska let me down on the floor.

"I didn't mean to scare you; I was only trying to know your innocence."

"Know my innocence?"

"Kazuki Sakura. You possess great power within you, but, be careful with what you do with it. You are to be 'The Keeper' that is what I have predicted for you, that is my power."

"Hmm, I don't quite understand that but that's probably going to happen! Hevlaska's predictions almost always come true." Komui smiled and clapped for me. I smiled a bit, and then the dark figures spoke to me again, "Fight, that is your duty as the one chosen by the innocence. It is your duty!" Darkness appeared where those people once were.

"Let's help save the world together, Kazuki, even though you won't make any money out of it." Komui said as he held his hand out. I nodded my head in agreement.

Hevlaska said to me, "Kazuki, may God guide you through this all."

I looked towards her and said, "Thank you." Komui and I went back upstairs. He led me to a room.

"Kazuki, this is your new room! I hope you enjoy staying and working with us at the Black Order." He handed me a key and opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than the rest! But I will keep making them longer! :) So keep reading! Oh and if you didn't already look it up, a shotacon is an obsession with young boys similar to a pedophile; it is the opposite of a lolicon.**

**Annie**


End file.
